Monochrome Factor: Lingering Shadows
by Taisho No Kagome
Summary: "Es por eso que... no importa qué forma decidas tomar, hombre o mujer, joven o viejo, siempre estaremos juntos. Has sido y siempre serás mi contraparte, mi compañero destinado... mi reina." Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Monochrome Factor ni ninguno de sus personajes. ADVERTENCIA: No habrá final femenino de Akira en esta historia. ¡Gracias y disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

**"Monochrome Factor: Lingering Shadows"**

(Traducción autorizada de un fic de la autora PrimaZelda.)

¿Qué decir?

Primero que nada, nunca pensé que me animaría a hacer una traducción, pero aquí está, ¡al fin! La verdad estaba dudosa en si hacerlo, ya que como seguro se darán cuenta no soy muy buena con otro idioma, pero cuando me tomé con este fic, simplemente no pude evitarlo. Si he de admitirlo, la cosa no fue nada fácil, hubo partes en las que me atasqué un poquito y eso me hizo tardar más de lo que tenía previsto. Me da un poco de pena decir que tardé mas de una semana en traducir el primer capitulo, ya que si bien no es corto, tampoco es tan largo, pero bueh…uno va aprendiendo y es el primero que traduzco, eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no?, así que si se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic no sean demasiado duros conmigo.

También, me alegra decir que aunque no se demasiado de inglés, estoy feliz de haber podido traducir esta historia. Eso si, más de una vez quise mandar todo a la goma y lanzar la pc por la ventana, pero esa es otra historia (Si, no soy muy paciente). Sin embargo estoy contenta de decir que estoy satisfecha con lo que logré. Si ven por ahí algún error, u horror en alguna parte por favor háganmelo saber.

Gracias a Nirvan que estuvo presionándome para que me apurara a terminar, que si no, estoy segura que, y no es por exagerar, apenas iría a la mitad. Así que con el siguiente capitulo intentaré no tardar demasiado.

Les mando un saludo y espero que disfruten tanto de la lectura como yo.

* * *

_**ANOTHER DISCLAIMER**_

Tanto los personajes como este fic no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a **Kairi Sorano** y _**PrimaZelda **_en ese orden, yo solo tuve la suerte de tener el permiso de la autora para traducir dicha obra. Solo los comentarios fueron hechos por mí.

EL NOMBRE ORIGINAL del fic es: Monochrome Factor: Lingering Shadows

EL FIC ORIGINAL podrán encontrarlo en mi perfil, para quienes quieran conocer a la creadora detrás de la historia.

* * *

Summary: "Es por eso que... no importa qué forma decidas tomar, hombre o mujer, joven o viejo, siempre estaremos juntos. Has sido y siempre serás mi contraparte, mi compañero destinado... mi reina."

**Monochrome Factor: Lingering Shadows**

_"Los días de lucha terminaron, y los días aburridos volvieron. Haruka dejó atrás a la familia Kujou y se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra. Por supuesto, el precio de su crimen será el mismo en cualquier lugar que vaya, y solo le queda resolverlo por si mismo."_

_"Después de los fatídicos eventos en el Monte Fuji no ha habido mas incidentes, y ahora la ciudad está en paz. Yo estoy disfrutando de estos días aburridos, porque sé… que después de la calma, viene la tormenta."_

_-Akira_

Un corto año ha pasado, y desde entonces la vida de Nikaido Akira ha vuelto a su rutina diaria. Ya no es un _Shin_, el Rey directo de los Rei continua como un estudiante normal, intentando terminar sus años de estudiante con normalidad. Es extraño por decir lo menos — después de todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado, el sol salió, y la vida siguió.

Sin embargo, el adolescente no puede dejar de lado las persistentes sospechas de que algo está por venir.

Homurabi- el actual gobernante del mundo de las sombras había declarado que pronto se apoderaría del mundo de la luz, y que su plan no tendría obstáculos. Durante mucho tiempo, Akira se preguntó que quería decir con eso. Estaba seguro que él y sus amigos le habían puesto fin a la obscuridad que avanzaba y se expandía. Entonces ¿a que se refería? ¿Algo más grande? Todo ese lio no tenía ningún sentido, al menos para él. A pesar de tener un papel clave en mantener el frágil balance entre los mundos, de la luz y la obscuridad, siempre sintió que faltaba una gran pieza en el rompecabezas.

"Akira. Homurabi…me ha exiliado del trono del mundo de las sombras. Y está avanzando al mundo de la luz Te dejo el resto a ti, Akira… No, al descendiente directo de la realeza de los Rei."

Shirogane.

¡El maldito bastardo siempre saliéndose por la tangente sin dar una explicación completa! Por supuesto, fue cuestión de tempo antes de que supiera que su tiempo estaba por terminar, ¡y todavía! Hasta el final, el mayor tenía la tendencia de guardar las cosas para si mismo. Shirogane tenía secretos como una persona vestía una capa— ocultando su verdadera personalidad, y lo que ser una sombra representaba. Escondia su afilada lengua debajo de una sonrisa amable, y disimulaba su comportamiento agresivo con gestos suaves, y una actitud pasiva. Siempre dejándolo con respuestas a medias, sin responder con sinceridad y honestidad, tratándolo como un niño, y luego tenía el valor para pedir su plena confianza y compromiso. ¡Como si pudiera!

Él no había explicado nada – ¡que baka!

Y sin embargo, había una cosa sobre la que el Rey directo de la Realeza de los Shin siempre fue sincero…

"Me gustas mas de lo que tu crees, Akira-kun."

Akira se sentó solo en la solitaria azotea de su escuela. Lentamente, levantó una mano para dejar que sus dedos rozaran suavemente con sus labios. Fragmentos de esa noche en la montaña pasaron por su mente. Homurabi había amenazado todo aquello que él mas quería. Y como resultado, su determinación en la batalla se fortaleció—finalmente despertando el elemento de luz que poseía para transformarse en su verdadera forma como el Rey de la luz— Ryuuko.

El escalofriante suceso había ocurrido en menos de unos momentos de suspenso, pero el efecto fue un impacto eterno en el adolescente. Recuerdos que no podía controlar inundaron su mente —lo suficiente como para burlarse de él y dejarlo confundido. Era una sensación fugaz que le molestaba.

Sus ojos grises observan cabizbajos, mirando como las sombras bailaban perezosamente a través de la superficie de la azotea. Aún podía sentir los restos que los labios de su contraparte habían dejando en los suyos. Frenéticamente, negó con la cabeza al sentir como un escalofrió se deslizaba por su columna vertebral.

¿Acaso el compartía el mismo sentimiento que la sombra demostraba con tanta facilidad?

¡Por supuesto que no!

Pero, ¿valoraba la amistad que se creó entre ellos?

Suspiró, dejando caer su mamo, y levantando la mirada hacia el cielo. "Por supuesto que si." Habían sido compañeros, luchando codo a codo por la misma causa. Shirogane era su amigo—independientemente de las insinuaciones sexuales que le hizo y el numero de veces que lo hizo enojar. Sin él, Akira podía sobrevivir muy bien, pero tenía que admitir que…las cosas no eran lo mismo.

Al abrirse la puerta abruptamente el sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, causando que sus ojos se ampliaran al ver a la figura que estaba de pie en la puerta.

Suzuno Aya estaba jadeando y resoplando. La chica lo miraba fijamente con una mirada amenazante, fuego destellando en sus orbes marrones. Siendo un orgulloso miembro del consejo estudiantil, Aya-chan patrullaba los pasillos para mantener a los vagos en clase. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de como un chico perezoso y fácil como Akira podía eludir la disciplina por tanto tiempo, pero eso pronto iba a cambiar una vez arrastrara su trasero felizmente de vuelta al aula. Sosteniendo su espada de madera como un guerrero samurái, ella se dirigió a él con enojo.

"A-ki-ra ¿sabes que hora es?"

El joven tragó saliva y se levantó. Por supuesto que sabía que hora era, casi el final del sexto periodo. Rápidamente se dirigío hacia ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Es tiempo ya, ¿eh? Entonces, supongo que no tengo muchas opciones."

Aya parpadeó mientras él caminaba lejos de ella.

"¿L-Lo dices en serio?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

Akira inició una loca carrera hacia la puerta, dejando a una Aya furiosa detrás de él.

"¡Akira! ¡Vuelve aquí!"

"¡Mas tarde!"

Hábilmente huyó por las escaleras, era fácil perderla por tantos años de práctica. Aunque su aprecio por la tranquilidad se había ampliado, él no era un gran aficionado de esta en clases. Nunca le interesó involucrarse en el mundo académico. Sus calificaciones nunca fueron malas, así que ¿porque molestarse en hacer un esfuerzo extra?

Salió de la escuela, y dejó que sus pies lo llevaran donde quisieran. El sol comenzaba a caer sobre la cuidad, cubriéndola con un cálido manto color naranja. Akira paseaba por la acera con su larga sombra extendida delante de él. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, su cuerpo funcionando en piloto automático, era evidente que el aburrimiento lo había atrapado una vez más.

Sus oídos captaron un sonido distinto.

Curioso ─Sin nada mejor que hacer─ tomó el rumbo que marcaba el sonido de una ambulancia. A medida que se aproximaba al sonido, su pulso aumentó. Reconocía ese barrio muy bien, él y sus amigos continuaban visitando esa zona de forma regular, reuniéndose, y utilizándolo como su acostumbrado punto para pasar el tiempo. Se convirtió en un lugar especial ─un pequeño fragmento de lo que solía ser su aventura, compañerismo, y propósito. Temor es lo que le llenó al instante, y varios escenarios se filtraron a través de su mente.

Akira tomó rápidamente la última curva…y se congeló. Su corazón saltó hasta su garganta ante la escena que pronto encontraron sus ojos.

"Bar-Still" estaba en ruinas.

El shock se apoderó de su cuerpo, manteniéndolo efectivamente clavado en el suelo. Lo que una vez fueron recuerdos queridos y entrañables, ahora se reducían a escombros. El humo y los escombros se esparcían por la calle, dejando el edificio completamente destruido e irreconocible. Una pequeña multitud comenzaba a acercarse a la escena, y las autoridades locales se ocupaban en completar sus tareas.

Akira solo podía mirarlo todo, boquiabierto, atrapado en la incredulidad. Algo no estaba bien. ¡De ninguna manera podía ser eso un accidente! ¿Ese fue el resultado de que fuera tan descuidado? ¿Bajó la guardia demasiado pronto? Esto no podía estar pasando. Entonces lo recordó.

"¡Master!"

La idea de que el Bartender hubiera resultado herido, provocó a sus piernas ponerse en acción.

Como pudo pasó junto a la multitud hasta llegar a toda prisa a la cinta amarilla que indicaba peligro. Agarrando el plástico amarillo, con los puños apretados, él observó solo un momento para inspeccionar la escena antes de entrar a la misma.

Instantáneamente su sangre se le heló.

La mandíbula de Akira se abrió lentamente, observando como los dos paramédicos se ocupaban del cuerpo inconsciente de Master depositándolo en una camilla. Sangre espesa y carmesí se filtraba en la limpia y blanca camisa a través del chaleco obscuro del bartender.

"¡Master!"

Intentó abalanzarse hacia adelante cuando de repente un policía lo sujetó por detrás.

"Esta área está fuera del alcance de los civiles, chico."

Akira gruñó, la ira ahora alimentaba la adrenalina a través de su cuerpo.

"¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¡Es Master! Tengo que ver si─"

"Nadie está permitido en esta zona, solo el personal autorizado. Así que voy a tener que pedirle que se calme y desocupe, o tendré que escoltarle fuera de aquí."

¿Qué era lo que pensaba este oficial idiota? La persona inconsciente en la camilla, el cuerpo que se preparaban para cargar y llevar era su amigo.

"¡En el infierno lo harás!"

Con eso, Akira utilizó toda su fuerza para apuntalar sus brazos cautivos, sostenidos detrás de él y pateó las piernas del hombre logrando liberarse. El movimiento abrupto, repentino, sorprendió al oficial, dando lugar a que los dos cayeran al suelo lleno de escombros.

Akira hábilmente se alejó del oficial, sin embargo, fue tomado por sorpresa cuando una fornida mano agarró la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Eres tan delicado─"

El adolescente cerró los ojos preparado para el inminente golpe, con un sutil atisbo de miedo en su mirada.

El golpe nunca llegó.

Confundido, Akira abrió ligeramente los ojos. Otra mano sostenía el puño sujetándolo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

"Vaya, vaya, esto es bastante desagradable, los policías son los guardianes de la paz, no los golpeadores de los niños. Debes aprender a jugar mejor."

Akira fijó sus ojos grises en el nuevo extraño.

El hombre de cabello obscuro sonreía tímidamente─ efectivamente dirigiendo ahora su atención hacia él, cerrándole el paso al hombre. El chico reconoció al instante al hombre enfrente de él.

"¿K-Kou-nii? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Kou lo miró y revolvió el cabello suave, marrón de Akira. Movió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, al momento en que envió al oficial una sonrisa despreocupada.

"Nada, solo cuidando de ti."

"Si ese es el caso, ¿ese chico será suyo, señor?"

"¿Claro que no, oficial" Kou sonrió, tirando de Akira dándole un suave coscorrón en la parte superior de la cabeza. "Este de aquí es como mi hermano pequeño. Podría decirse que este chico es de un viejo amigo de la familia. Es obvio que está molesto, aunque tiende a ser sensible a veces, ¿Ne, Aki?"

"K-Ko-nii... ¡No puedo respirar...!"

El policía se mofó, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a la pareja.

"Keh, si él está a su cargo, entonces le sugiero que lo agarres y se vayan. Tenemos trabajo que hacer aquí, No tenemos tiempo lidiar con mocosos vándalos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que meterse en cosas de las autoridades."

"Estoy de acuerdo" Kou mantuvo la sonrisa, para ser franco, era divertido bromear con los humanos. "Gracias por cuidar de él."

"¡E-Espera! Kou-nii, ¡¿Qué pasa con…?!"

A pesar de que para Akira era inútil luchar, Kou lo mantuvo bien sujeto con su brazo alrededor de él. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, y su frustración iba en aumento.

"Así que tomaremos nuestro camino entonces."

Teniendo pocas opciones, Akira se encontró siendo arrastrado y llevado fuera de la escena. El hubiera continuado su lucha─ pataleado y gritado, pero confiaba en kou.

Después de todo, el hombre de cabello obscuro era su guardián protector.

Akira no pronuncio una palabra una vez Kou finalmente lo soltó. La pareja decidió caminar uno al lado del otro en un incómodo silencio.

Kou encendió un cigarrillo, en un intento de aligerar la tensión.

"No era seguro que tu estuvieras ahí."

"¿Por qué? ¿Sabes algo? ¿Qué está pasando? Master, él…" El joven apretó los dientes, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, y con indignación miro a lo lejos. Era la primera vez que había visto a uno de sus amigos tan malherido. No tenía la más mínima idea de si iba a salir adelante, y eso le molestaba demasiado.

Una mano suave se posó sobre su hombro.

"Mi rey, aunque admito que tengo una teoría, no sería prudente hablar en un lugar como este. Sé que estás preocupado por Shisui, pero está en buenas manos. De hecho, su mejor oportunidad es donde el está ahora. Nuestra mejor apuesta es reunirnos... esta situación está convirtiéndose rápidamente en algo realmente peligroso. Y además, hay alguien con quien necesitas hablar."

Eso llamó la atención de Akira.

"¿En serio? ¿Quién?"

Kou simplemente le ofreció una mirada antes de abrir la puerta del que era su hogar. El barrio pobre que había elegido para vivir no reflejaba para nada el estilo de vida de gánster a la que estaba tan acostumbrado. El interior era un lugar cálido con su propio encanto simple.

Akira se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus dos compañeros de escuela sentados en uno de los sofás más cercanos. Tanto Aya como Kengo se veían angustiados─ y con razón, de alguna manera Kou se las había arreglado para avisarles de lo sucedido. No todos los días un amigo cercano era llevado de urgencia al hospital. Fue a reunirse con ellos, cuando un movimiento le hizo desviar la mirada.

Por un breve segundo o dos, siente que sus ojos se ensanchan por la sorpresa, su cuerpo quedó congelado en su lugar, una figura misteriosa que comenzaba a tomar forma se acercó más y más. El característico sombrero de copa, y la gabardina de color negro encajaron cómodamente alrededor del individuo. El largo cabello plateado caía libremente en una trenza que llegaba elegantemente hasta sus tobillos. Dos azules, penetrantes ojos azules miraban hacía enfrente, viendo intensamente al adolescente.

Shirogane sonrió suavemente a Akira, descansando sus manos cubiertas por sus guantes blancos en la parte superior de su bastón.

"Konbanwa, Akira-kun~ Es bueno verte de nuevo."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: "Es por eso que... no importa qué forma decidas tomar, hombre o mujer, joven o viejo, siempre estaremos juntos. Has sido y siempre serás mi contraparte, mi compañero destinado... mi reina."

* * *

**Monochrome Factor: Lingering Shadows**

* * *

Akira estaba congelado, mientras miraba al hombre alto y delgado que se encontraba a pocos metros delante de él. Una batalla de sentimientos encontrados y emociones crudas se iniciaron en su ser.

Hace aproximadamente un año, este mismo hombre había entrado misteriosamente en su vida, lo arrastró a una guerra, forjó un pacto con él, luchó junto a él, y se acercó a él. Era un vinculo que a regañadientes Akira aceptó resultaba realmente cómodo. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo ocurrido, llegó tan rápidamente a un abrupto fin. Su amigo había llegado a su límite en el mundo de la luz, y su energía casi agotada.

Akira había despertado brevemente como el Rey de la luz. Regresó el elemento obscuro de nuevo a su compañero con la esperanza de evitar su muerte. Un momento de paz fue compartido entre ambos. Pero una vez que Akira se apartó, fue testigo de la sonrisa tranquila que descansaba en su rostro.

Y ahora, se encontraba el que alguna vez fue el rey de la obscuridad, con la misma apariencia juvenil, la misma ropa que tanto le caracterizaba, el mismo peinado, y la misma suave, y cortés sonrisa adornando sus labios. Su contraparte.

Shirogane.

Akira no podía decidir si estaba contento, aliviado, o furioso.

Shisui estaba en cuidados intensivos en el hospital, el peligro se encontraba sobre ellos una vez más, y la escalofriante luz tenue en aquellos ojos demostró que la sombra sabía por qué.

"¡Maldito seas!"

Sin previo aviso, Akira se lanzó con el objetivo de lanzar un derechazo hacia el shin.

Shirogane le sonrió al joven rei, con calma, y su actitud fría e inquebrantable.

Levantó su blanca mano enguantada, al puño que se acercaba hacía él.

"Tal comportamiento imprudente, temerario. Veo que no has cambiado en absoluto, mi _querido_ Akira-kun. ¿Me has extrañado?"

Akira gruñó, liberando su mano del fuerte agarre de su contraparte. Mirando al hombre mas alto de forma penetrante.

"¡Explícate!"

"¿Hai?"

"Ha sido más de un año desde que desapareciste. Me resulta difícil creer que sólo ahora, por un nuevo apuro, aparecieras por arte de magia. Así que, o eres parte de la causa, o... sabes lo que está pasando."

El rey más viejo suspiró, posando sus manos ahora en el cráneo de plata que descansaba en la parte superior de su bastón.

"Que problemático, y yo que esperaba que nuestro reencuentro fuera conmovedor, y lleno de pasión. Realmente eres un rompecorazones."

"¡No juegues conmigo y responde a la pregunta!"

Una larga pausa se instaló entre ellos, cada uno enviándose una intensa y dura mirada. Akira no se encontraba de humor para darle vueltas al asunto. En lo que a él concernía los sentimientos que pudiera albergar podían esperar. Ahora era el momento de actuar. Lo observó con la mirada mas dura que toda su fuerza de voluntad le permitió.

Shirogane le miró en silencio con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. En muchos aspectos, Akira fue, de hecho, algo similar a un aprendiz. El era inocente, impetuoso, ingenuo, y hacia las cosas sin pensar. Y sin embargo, ahora, el adolescente se encontraba parado frente a él con toda la intensión de golpearlo en un juego de voluntades.

El mayor movió la cabeza con diversión.

Akira-kun es muy lindo.

Los frios iris azules de Shirogane le observaron de nuevo intensamente, calculadores, destruyendo a pedazos cada muro mental que el chico creaba.

Contándole todo, ¿no sería para él demasiado que asimilar? ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a hacerle frente si se le presentaba el reto? Y, ¿demostraría tener el valor, y la responsabilidad suficiente una vez tuviera el conocimiento?

Shirogane le sonrío suavemente─ la fachada seria se desvaneció al instante.

"Eres siempre tan persistente, Akira-kun." Susurró "pero tengo que preguntar… ¿estás listo para escuchar lo que tengo que decir?"

Akira vaciló.

"¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! Si no estuviera listo, ¿para que lo preguntas entonces?"

Por un breve instante la mirada del previo rey Shin se ensombreció, Akira podía sentir su intensidad, y tuvo que admitir que lo hacía sentir incómodo. Sin embargo, tan pronto como apareció, la expresión se desvaneció.

"Tengo mis razones, por un lado está prohibido hablar del pasado. La historia de ambos, Shin y Rei no es algo que se comparta. Sin embargo, con el fin de explicar todo claramente, hará las cosas más sencillas si empezamos por el principio.

"Shirogane-san… um… "Aya pareció vacilante en su lugar junto a Kengo. "¿Por qué se considera prohibido?"

Con esto, su compañero casi río. Observó al pequeño grupo con una ligera sonrisa adornando sus labios.

"Eso es porque… fui yo quien dio la orden."

"¿De que estás hablando?" Kou gruñó por lo bajo, se acercó, parándose protectoramente junto al Rei mas joven en la sala.

Shirogane sin rodeos lo ignoró, y centró su mirada en Akira.

"Como ya he dicho, vamos a empezar por el principio, desde cero… donde todo este lio comenzó."

El rey de los Shin viajó por los lejanos recuerdos, formando en su mente un tablero de ajedrez en blanco y negro para transmitir mejor la información que estaba por revelar.

"Hace muchos siglos, cuando el hombre apareció por primera vez en la tierra, existían dos criaturas. Ambas representaban las dos mitades de un todo completo. La obscuridad residía en uno, fuego ardiente, y era conocido como "Shin". Mientras que su contraparte disfrutaba de la luz, hielo congelado, y se le llamó "Rei". Juntos fueron emparejados como un equipo monochromo".

"Un rey… y una reina."

El interés de Kou aumentó ante aquello. Esto era nuevo para él. Siempre había creído, que solo hubo reyes que tomaran la línea real.

Shirogane seguía siendo complaciente, su mirada distante en dos piezas de ajedrez tomó forma en su mente para instalarse en el tablero.

"Quien los creó nunca fue descubierto, pero su propósito era evidente desde el momento en que abrieron los ojos — mantener el equilibrio entre la oscuridad y la luz y traer armonía entre sus dos dominios — como 'sintonizadores' ".

"Un poco de tiempo antes de los acontecimientos de la primera guerra mundial, la población humana sufrió considerablemente. Las lágrimas se esparcieron esporádicamente a través de las fronteras, y la obscuridad se esparció como pólvora. Las personas fueron victimas de ataques de kokuchis uno tras otro, causando un caos".

"Rápidamente se hizo evidente, que dentro de unas cuantas décadas los dos reyes ya no serían capaces de cumplir su propósito por su propia cuenta. Por lo tanto, dadas las terribles circunstancias, concibieron a un niño. Por supuesto, significaba que el niño tendría tareas adicionales, así que el concepto tenía sentido. Un número mayor entre sus filas facilitaría sus tareas. Por desgracia, no mucho después de que la reina diera a luz, el niño murió."

Kou vio al hombre frente a ellos hacer una pausa. Algo en esa historia no le agradó sobre él. Podía sentir algo fuera de lo normal por medio del extraño lenguaje corporal tan repentino de Shirogane. El estaba sujetando la parte superior de su bastón un poco demasiado fuerte.

"Ellos se enfrentaron a una decisión muy difícil. Era cierto, los humanos no eran más que la vida, almas que respiraban, y perecieron fácilmente. Sin embargo, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que su descendencia apareciera. Como criaturas espirituales, era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Pero cuánto era la pregunta. La velocidad de deterioro entre las fronteras se estaba acelerando, así que… ambos regresaron a sus hogares en el nexus.

"¿Nexus?" Kengo parpadeó, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Es que acaso eres tan tonto?" Aya suspiró "Escucha con atención, tu. Un nexus es como un — bueno, es un poco como..."

"Es una dimensión que une dos mundos correspondientes".

Todas las miradas se fijaron en Akira. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados desde su lugar en el sofá con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Lentamente, abrió sus orbes grises para ver a su contraparte.

"¿Correcto?"

Shirogane sonrió ligeramente.

"Hai. Y es donde ambos residían. Desde ahí se podrían coordinar, realizar un seguimiento, y determinar como 'sintonizar'. "

El tablero de ajedrez reapareció de nuevo el los pensamientos del rey. Blanco y negro se extendía por millas a través del tablero, mientras las columnas de piedra tocaban las altas nubes en el cielo.

"Aun así, eso también albergó lo que muy bien pudo haber sido su perdición."

La voz tranquila y calmada de Shirogane fue tomando un tono sombrío.

"Ambos sabían que era necesario, pero debía ser sólo una solución temporal. La única manera de restablecer el equilibrio que se encontraba en ruinas era involucrar a los seres humanos — Y para ello, tenían que dividir sus 'Factores' Los humanos no poseen las capacidades de un Shin o un Rei. No estaban hechos para ello. Pero los tiempos eran desesperados. Por lo tanto, con las fuerzas que les quedaban utilizaron lo que se conoce como 'Espejo del crepúsculo' con el fin de separar y entregar los factores que ocupaban en todo el mundo. Esto permitiría a otros unirse a su rango y ayudarles a reparar el daño que había ocurrido. "

Shirogane cerró sus azules ojos, posando una de sus manos sobre la otra, el reflejo tras ellos brillando tan luminosamente, y su energía vibrando intensamente en ellos. Miró por un largo tiempo aquellos rojos, orbes carmesí. Era una sensación siempre reconfortante y familiar.

"Pero, como he dicho antes, sólo debía ser temporal. Una vez apagado el espejo y el acto fue consumado, ellos despertaron mirándose el uno al otro─ al igual que la primera vez.

"Yo a ti, y tu a mi." La última frase escapó de la boca del rey en un susurro. "Sin embargo… había algo… diferente."

Los labios de Shirogane formaron una línea recta.

"Ella cambió su interior por el cuerpo de un hombre, y cuando se encontraron sus ojos otra vez… Le devolvió la mirada sin ni una pizca de reconocimiento."

La mandíbula de Kou se abrió lentamente.

No había manera. Esto tenía que ser una especie de farsa que se le había ocurrido a la sombra.

"Ryuuko siempre valoró la vida, de hecho, él la apreciaba mas que a nada. No podía entender porque decidió hacer lo que hizo. Aunque, al final, supongo que no importaba. ─No habló de ello. O cualquier cosa que pasó con ellos dos nunca más."

Kou se encontró teniendo que sentarse en el brazo del sofá. Movió una mano por su cabello oscuro, mientras viejos recuerdos flotaban en la superficie, sobre Ryuuko — su señor y 'Rey'.

"He pensado en hablar de Shisui con Shirogane sobre mi. Él siempre luce enojado, y cuando le pregunto por qué, él sólo se molesta, y cuando le pregunto por qué se pone mas furioso."

Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios.

El rei acertó a echar un vistazo a Akira sentado junto a él. Si estaban reconstruyendo todo esto juntos, entonces seguro que necesitaría terapia mental. Sorprendentemente el chico nunca tuvo ninguna reacción. Solo una mirada vacía, y una expresión aburrida se mostraban en sus rasgos.

Eso era bueno.

"En cualquier caso, todavía había trabajo que hacer. Ryuuko prosiguió su camino como hice yo. Se reclutaron a otros individuos para servir como reyes y se les dieron instrucciones para buscar a otros para servir como sus 'hijos'. Era peligroso involucrarse con los seres humanos — son impredecibles. Pero no había otra alternativa."

Shirogane tuvo que detenerse. Levantó una blanca, enguantada mano apretando ligeramente el puente de su nariz. La punta de su negro sombrero de copa inclinada hacia adelante para ocultar sus ojos.

"Yo te advertí… tantas veces, que no fueras tan condenadamente ingenuo."

Volvió la sujeción en el cráneo de su bastón. Y la mirada que le dirigió una vez él levantó la mirada sorprendió a Akira enormemente.

"…Pero no escuchaste."

Kou se puso de pie al instante, viéndolo con hostilidad. No le gustó para nada a donde iba esto.

"¿A que quieres llegar?" preguntó Akira, pero Shirogane esta vez lo ignoró.

"No. En cambio optaste por no hacer caso a mis advertencias, y continuaste haciendo lo que querías. Pensaste que era lo mejor para todos, bajaste la guardia, y al final conseguiste que te mataran por eso."

El adolescente gruñó, poniéndose bruscamente de pie empujando

lejos a Kou para responder a la mirada acusadora.

"¿De que diablos estás hablando? ¿Por qué me estás involucrando en todo esto?"

Shirogane se mofó.

¡Oh, la ironía de todo! Esa pobre, alma ingenua. ¿Realmente no tenía idea?

El rey de los shin se tomó un momento para recobrar su compostura. A veces era difícil recordar que en ese momento, un adolescente se encontraba frente a él. Volvió a abrir los ojos con lo que esperaba fuera un aspecto más suave.

"Akira-kun, ¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta finalmente que no somos humanos? No morimos como ellos lo hacen. Solo el recipiente desaparece…"

Akira tragó saliva. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar en consecuencia, una incómoda sensación se instaló en la boca de su estómago.

"…El alma permanece por la eternidad."

Nervioso, dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Shirogane siguió.

"Es por eso que…"

La espalda de Akira chocó contra un muro. Mirándolo fijamente, quedó petrificado por la seria mirada permanentemente grabada en la cara de su contraparte.

¡Se ha vuelto loco!

Shirogane se acercó, sus fríos orbes azules lo miraban intensamente.

"…No importa qué forma decidas tomar, hombre o mujer, joven o viejo, siempre estaremos juntos. Has sido y siempre serás mi contraparte, mi compañero destinado..."

No lo digas.

La sombra se inclinó hacia adelante para levantar la barbilla de Akira hacia arriba suavemente con sus dedos enguantados.

"…Mi reina."

* * *

N.A: Tengo que decir que mis ojos están goteando después de protagonizar en este sangriento capitulo durante tanto tiempo. Sentí que le faltaba algo. Pero bueno, sí, Shirogane puede parecer un poco fuera de lugar. Estoy esforzándome por tener un poco de ambos, el anime, y el manga, juntos. No estoy segura si voy a seguir esta historia o no. Tengo la mala costumbre de iniciar las cosas y no terminarlas. Un Beta Reader puede ser agradable, aunque… a nadie que conozca le gusta leer ficción sobre Monochrome Factor. Me apena también─ porque es un bueno ejemplo de anime. **(Nota original de PrimaZelda)**

* * *

• A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

* * *

Y bueno, he aquí la continuación. Me alegra mucho decir que está vez no sufrí tanto como para querer darme de cabezazos contra el teclado que no tiene la culpa de mi frustración cada que llego a atascarme en algún párrafo o dialogo que no entienda bien (Nirvan a sido testigo xD), pero para mi suerte, no me fue tan mal esta vez (?)

Sobre lo que Zelda dijo de no saber si continuar la historia o no ─por su mal habito de dejar las cosas a medio terminar─, descuiden, me ha prometido continuarla para que mua siga traduciéndola para ustedes. Realmente está muy contenta de que su trabajo guste. Para quien quiera dejar un revi en su idioma materno, a Zelda, encantada se los haré llegar traducidos.

Como seguro notaron, y por lo que dijo la autora, si, Shirogane tiene un toque de esa actitud fría y hostil que se remarca mas en el manga, y a la vez tranquila, seria, y "tierna" en cuanto a tratar a Akira se refiere, como en el anime, eso lo hace mas complejo pero mas interesante ¿no?

En cuanto a las actualizaciones, y para no fallarles... en cuanto la autora publique los siguientes capítulos, aproximadamente publicaré cada viernes, con una semana de margen para traducir cada uno. No me gustaría decir que tardaré dos o tres días y al final hacerlos esperar de más.

Le agradezco a Zelda que me haya permitido comenzar con las traducciones con su historia como inicio, en mi opinión personal, en verdad es algo que en verdad vale la pena leer.

Espero que este nuevo capitulo haya sido de su agrado.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: "Es por eso que... no importa qué forma decidas tomar, hombre o mujer, joven o viejo, siempre estaremos juntos. Has sido y siempre serás mi contraparte, mi compañero destinado... mi reina."

**Monochrome Factor: Lingering Shadows**

Disclaimer: Por supuesto, Monochrome Factor no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

NA: Ha sido un tiempo desde que finalmente he publicado, pero mi ordenador ha sido un completo dolor de cabeza. Así que este capitulo puede parecer un poco extraño. Puede que vuelva atrás y edite algunas cosas. **(Nota original de PrimaZelda)**

NA: Si he de decirlo, estoy muy contenta de que Zelda haya publicado la tercera parte de esta obra, la verdad estaba impaciente por comenzar a traducirla. Y bueno, aquí me tienen. Tengo que admitir que esta vez si tuve unas cuantas complicaciones, no tanto para traducir, mas bien con mi ordenador, que al parecer quiso causarme molestias, al igual que a Zelda con el suyo ¡Que extraña coincidencia! Pareciera que se hayan puesto de acuerdo. Para ser sincera por poco y no presentaba este capitulo hoy (Como dije que sería), si no hubiese tenido una computadora de reserva quizá hasta la otra semana lo hubiera subido… realmente fue una suerte. En este mismo instante imagínenme casi muerta y con ojeras como mapaches, enserio que no exagero. Así que espero que disfruten de la lectura tanto como yo traduciéndola. Se agradecen sus comentarios.

¡Saludos y gracias por soportar mi parloteo!

¡**Taisho **fuera!

* * *

Akira sintió que su ojo izquierdo temblaba. Las palabras no pudieron salir aun con su boca abierta. Y, como un ciervo encandilado por los faros de un auto que viene, sus pies quedaron clavados en su lugar. Esto no tenía sentido. No era posible. ¡Seguramente Shirogane tenía que estar mintiendo! pero, esos ojos… su subconsciente reconocía esa mirada — él la había visto antes. Fue sincero; con lo que dijo.

No.

¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Esto no estaba sucediendo!

Saliendo de su estupor, Akira empujó al hombre más alto tan lejos como pudo de él.

"¡Basta! No te pedimos una triste historia. Necesitamos algo sólido para ayudarnos a combatir esto. Siempre diciendo cosas estúpidas. ¿Qué tal algo útil?"

Si lo que la sombra decía era cierto, entonces significaba que los dos tenían que…que…

Estaba luchando para evitar que su voz temblara. El miedo, la ansiedad, y la negación lo envolvían, más y más fuerte en conjunto, como una serpiente tratando de asfixiarlo.

"Akira-kun."

La suave voz de Shirogane hizo sobresaltar a Akira, haciendo que fijara su atención en él. La tensión había llenado la pequeña sala con cada individuo a la espera de ver como el impetuoso adolescente reaccionaría.

"Por favor, ten paciencia. Sólo puedo decirte lo que necesitas saber cuando llegue el momento apropiado. Sin embargo, puedo decirte esto. Es mi creencia, que para ser el único gobernante, Homurabi debe aventurarse en el mundo de la luz para obtener los 'factores' restantes. Ha hundido su dominio en la oscuridad ya una vez antes. No dudará en hacerlo otra vez ahora que ha ganado la delantera con Shisui fuera del camino."

Shirogane hizo una jugada audaz, intentando acercarse un metro mas cerca. Al ver a su contraparte retroceder, suspiró y decidió dar un prudente paso hacia atrás.

"La verdad puede ser una cosa difícil de creer, pero me temo que debes hacerlo. Como reina, solo tú eres capaz de ayudarme a deshacer lo que ha sido hecho. ¡Nosotros debemos derrocar al impostor que cuestiona a nuestro soberano, trajo el caos a ambos mundos y continúa burlándose de nosotros! El orden debe ser restaurado. Es nuestro propósito. Akira. —no… Ryuuko, durante miles de años hemos coexistido como Shin y Rei. La guerra aún está sobre nosotros, y ya ha caído un rey. Puede que no falte mucho tiempo antes de que los enemigos se dirijan a su próximo objetivo. Tenemos que estar preparados o nos dominará. Por ahora, por favor continúa teniendo fe en mi y lucha a mi lado."

El chico tragó duro, congelado por los ojos que lo miraban directamente a través de su alma. Akira no estaba seguro que le molestaba más, el hecho de que Shirogane lograra que se sintiera extremadamente vulnerable o… que tal vez no sabía nada de la sombra en absoluto. Nunca había visto este lado de su compañero — el tono autoritario, el aura intimidante; se veían tan fuera de lugar.

La sonrisa amable que shirogane llevaba tan a menudo volvió nuevamente, y suavemente extendió su mano para tomar tiernamente las manos del adolescente entre las suyas.

Akira se quedó sin aliento ante el repentino gesto de afecto, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Su boca se abría y se cerraba como un pez.

"No puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta. Necesito tu ayuda. Por favor… Ryuuko. "

Algo muy dentro de Akira de repente se rompió. Sintió la ira llenar su ser al instante. Rápidamente soltándose de sus manos formándolas en puños.

"…Ese no es mi nombre. "

El rey más alto parpadeó, mirándolo cuidadosamente. La sorpresa apareció de pronto a través de sus rasgos juveniles.

"No se sobre lo que me estás hablando Shirogane, pero es obvio que soy la persona equivocada. "

"Ryuuko…"

"¡Silencio! Te lo dije ya, ¡ese no es mi nombre! Lo que es mas, soy un hombre. Y no dejaré que ningún tipo listo se burle de eso. "

"No te engañes a ti mismo." el mayor advirtió. "Ese cuerpo que usas es camuflaje, un recipiente que sirve como carne física. Ahora, voy a preguntar, pero una vez mas…"

Akira apretó los dientes. Duramente, golpeó la mano ofrecida que se extendía hacia él.

"¡Olvídalo! no soy la persona que tu quieres que sea"

"¡Akira-kun!"

Akira inmediatamente se dio vuelta lejos de él y salió corriendo por la puerta — el fuerte portazo haciendo eco en las paredes.

Todos en el pequeño grupo quedaron con la boca abierta por el repentino arrebato. Un incomodo silencio se instaló entre ellos, mientras que el único ruido que se escuchaba claramente era el de la pecera con grandes peces que Kou tenía en su sala de estar.

Kou-san se inclinó lentamente contra la parte posterior del sofá y sacó un cigarrillo.

"¿Y ahora que?"

El rey de cabello plateado tomó de nuevo su bastón, su mirada tan dura y determinada como su decisión.

"Simple. Lo encontramos antes que otra cosa."

En la ciudad, Akira corría con toda la fuerza que sus piernas pudieran reunir. La sensación de de'javu inundando su sistema. El había hecho esto antes. Los primeros recuerdos que tuvo al reunirse con su contraparte fueron de él huyendo.

Él y sus amigos habían ido a la escuela durante la noche, y accidentalmente se encontró con un agresivo grupo de kokuchi. En ese momento, Shirogane hizo su aparición, al interceptar a las desenfrenadas criaturas. Él había protegido a los adolescentes con una barrera protectora, y pidió ayuda a Akira para enfrentarse a la obscuridad invasora. En lugar de cumplir, Akira había huido. Él no entendía una palabra de lo que el extraño individuo decía, y le daba miedo la idea de luchar contra aquellos monstruos fantasmales.

Sin embargo, el destino lo arrastró a ello inevitablemente. Defender el equilibrio entre ambos mundos de luz y sombra pronto se convirtió en su trabajo. Aunque no era exactamente su primera elección como una opción de carrera.

Y ahora ahí estaba él — mismo escenario. Shirogane se había acercado de nuevo a pedir ayuda... y él al igual que antes, estaba huyendo.

Irónico.

Akira desaceleró el ritmo. Tomándose unos momentos para recuperar el aliento, hábilmente saltó sobre una barda de cemento, para acercarse a su destino en el puerto. La salada brisa se extendió más allá de su nariz. Trayendo consigo una agradable sensación de alivio.

Solo con sus propios pensamientos, el adolescente se sentó cerca de la áspera costa. Su cabeza le daba vueltas.

"Nunca he sido de los que huyen de una pelea... pero entonces, no entiendo de lo que Shirogane está hablando. Él me llamó... Ryuuko. ¿Podría se que en todo este tiempo, he estado asumiendo que soy otra persona? Pero ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Él nunca ha hablado de él antes. Este Ryuuko... no tengo ningún recuerdo de ser esa persona ¡No se quien es! "

Un escalofrío se deslizó por su espalda, poniéndole los pelos de punta cuando otro pensamiento se le ocurrió.

"O... para ser mas precisos, quien es ella." pensó sintiendo pavor.

La conversación de antes se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, al instante sus mejillas se colorearon con un intenso rubor.

"¡La idea es ridícula! ¿Su reina...? ¡Debería considerarse afortunado de que no lo haya golpeado justo en el rostro solo por sugerirlo! ¡Estúpido! como si alguna vez— yo..."

A pesar de ello, una vivida imagen mental pasó por su pobre mente adolescente. Duró solo un nano-segundo, pero él claramente se vio a si mismo en el cuerpo de una mujer, totalmente desnuda, con Shirogane flotando por encima de él.

"¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no!"

A toda prisa, pasó sus manos por su cabello suave, y marrón.

"¡Argh! ¿Por qué todo se reduce a ser sobre ese baka? ¡No está aquí y todavía me vuelve loco!"

Suspiró, sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos escuchando las olas. De ida y vuelta, ida y vuelta, suavemente estrellándose en la costa. Era relajante.

"...Vaya adolescencia que estoy teniendo."

Una punzante sensación de repente lo atravesó, haciendo que los bellos de su nuca se erizaran. Rápidamente se puso en alerta, poniéndose de pie.

Algo no estaba bien.

De hecho, la atmósfera de alguna manera se sentía más fría.

Akira observó cuidadosamente su entorno. No vio nada, pero eso no quería decir que algo no se encontrara allí.

El pesado silencio se prolongó, cuando de repente un grito salvaje se le acercó por detrás. Se movió justo a tiempo para escapar por poco de la bestia sombría.

Akira fijó sus orbes grises, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Con el cuerpo largo, flexible y musculoso, con escamas de réptil negro obscuro, la lengua azul, y la boca venenosa. No había duda que esta criatura era espantosa.

"Kokuchi"

Se lanzó rápidamente para evitar ser golpeado por otro miembro de la manada que se dirigía hacia él.

"¡¿No se si alguno de ustedes puede ver que estoy en una crisis de identidad ahora?!"

Uno de los muchos kokuchi reunidos había transformado sus largos brazos en lo que parecía una afilada hoja. Gruñó por lo bajo.

Akira salió de su camino en el momento que el arma iba hacia él.

"Ya he tenido suficiente de esta locura."

Con valentía, extendió los brazos y gritó: "¡Doppler, libérate!"

Nada.

Esperó sólo un instante cuando cayó la fría, dura realidad sobre él.

"¡Oh, mierda!"

Otro kokuchi lanzó un ataque hacia él, mostrando sus largos y afilados colmillos como una serpiente.

"¡Hablando de ser más tonto que una bolsa de rocas! Olvidé por completo que ya no soy Shin."

Esquivando la boca abierta, Akira agarró una piedra cercana y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a la cabeza de la criatura. El kokuchi dio un grito estridente de dolor antes de estallar en polvo rojo, color carmesí.

"Parece que no tengo más remedio que hacerlo a la forma antigua. Si ese es el caso, entonces está bien. Me vendría bien para liberar algo de frustración."

Corrió hacia adelante, maniobrando ágilmente a través del grupo despiadado.

"¡Adelante!"

Los kokuchi eran seres fuertes, poderosos, pero Akira se encontraba aún con suficiente agilidad para esquivar los golpes. Bueno...casi.

Sin sus habilidades como Shin, se sentía incómodo en combate. Sus reflejos no eran tan rápidos, su cuerpo no era tan ligero, y ¡no tenía ninguna arma a la vista!

"Genial. Esto es un perfecto desastre." se quejó. "aún así, no recuerdo que fueran tan difíciles de manejar. ¿Habrán conseguido de alguna manera hacerse mas fuertes?"

No tuvo tiempo de detenerse y pensar.

El grupo continuó atacándolo esta vez en equipo. Juntos, con sus garras, desgarrando, empujando, y tratando desesperadamente de morderlo. Akira los miraba como una manada de lobos hambrientos. ¡Y más se estaban reuniendo!

Cada vez que el chico acababa con uno, dos más tomaban su lugar. Algunos perdieron el equilibrio en la costa rocosa, inestable, pero Akira sabía que no debía ser demasiado optimista. Esto rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en una pelea que no podría ganar.

"Maldita sea." maldijo por lo bajo.

Giró para esquivar otro ataque que se aproximaba, cuando jadeó con horror por el agudo, e intenso dolor que sintió en su tobillo. Uno de los agresivos kokuchi había caído justo a la orilla, y había clavado sus colmillos en Akira para usarlo como una fortaleza. El veneno comenzó a hacer efecto y lo hizo caer a la dura superficie.

Su visión borrosa. Enfocada por momentos.

Podía escuchar los fuertes gritos de los monstruos retumbando en su cabeza. Esto era todo, por mas que le diera vueltas...era el fin.

"¡AKIRA-KUN!"

Más fuerte.

Los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes.

Finalmente cedió, dejando que sus parpados se cerraran.


End file.
